deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Padme Amidala
Padmé Amidala Naberrie is one of the major characters in the Star Wars prequel movie trilogy. She served as the queen of Naboo and later a Senator. Abilities *'Expert Markswoman:' Able to survive the Battle of Geonosis while many Jedi couldn't. She has held her own against bounty hunters as well. *'Peak Human Strength:' Padme has displayed feats of strength that are almost superhuman. She was able to render a Nexu unconscious with a single blow, decapitate an LEP servant droid with a kick, and climb all the way up a 20ft tall or more pillar in a matter of seconds while holding a chain. Her astounding strength extends to her legs and she has leapt over 25ft before. Meaning she is over 5-6 times stronger than Olympians. *'Peak Human Durability and Endurance:' Padme's durability and endurance are rather remarkable. She endured the training of Quarsh Panaka which is impressive because only a few elite members of the Naboo Royal Security Forces were able to accomplish. She fell out of a LAAT/i gunship at a height of 50ft or more and got up very quickly to pursue Count Dooku. This was after the Battle of Geonosis and she didn't even break a sweat. She was able to jump onto an animal from a 20ft or more height unaffected despite landing on her ciltriosis. Her most impressive durability feat is when a Nexu scratched her back. A Nexu was able to destory droids with a single swipe and the Nexu was only able to leave superficial scrathes on her skin to the point where she didn't even leave a single drop of blood and was able to completely ignore this; casually landing on another animal from a 20 ft or more height. *'Peak Human Speed:' She has been able to surprise B1 battle droids with her speed and she took out a group of B1 battle droids and they couldn't react in time. During the Battle of Geonosis, Padme was able to move so quickly that she survived while many Jedi didn't. She has casually stood when droids were shooting at her, meaning she can see blaster bolts in slow motion. *'Amazing Diplomacy Skills and Peak Mental Conditioning:'Was appointed a junior senatorial aide at only 8 years old and was later elected to the Legislative Youth Programme of the Senate at a mere 12 years old, a feat which even Leia Organa wouldn't accomplish till the age of 16. Was elected Queen of Naboo at 14. Made it through the training of Quarsh Panaka and came out of it a somewhat capable tactician, skilled martial artist, skilled marksman, capable pilot, and even a highly capable spy and master of disguise. Chancellor Palpatine, himself a genius and master manipulator, held her intelligence in high regard. He even considered her intellect and political skills a threat to his plans and actively tried to dissuade her from key senatorial committees. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Leia Organa vs Padme Amidala Complete Possible Opponents * Snow White (The Wolf Among Us) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Movie Combatants Category:Politicians Category:Star Wars Characters